


人鱼码头35

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	人鱼码头35

——怎么可能呢？

我摇了摇头将这样的想法甩出脑海，觉得自己可能真的累坏了也不一定，居然会冒出这么可怕的念头来。这只不过是个巧合罢了，一定是这样。

眼前的雌性人鱼在水手的臂弯里剧烈地挣扎着，露出一口比雄性更为尖锐的牙齿，凶悍地便要去撕咬他；突然遭到攻击的水手显然吓了一跳，而维利嘉则朝她摇摇头，两人不知在这转瞬即逝的一刹那交流了些什么，她最终还是安静下来，留给我了一个有些复杂的眼神。

或许我还无法接受自己是人鱼后裔的事实，但我的确感觉得到，那双眼眸里藏着母亲才有的情绪。

被安杰罗下令禁止享用的人鱼都已经被水手们转移走，我朝空旷了一些的池子里看去，那条长相极似比约恩的少年人鱼正在躲闪着不肯就范，慌不择路地逃到泳池边，一头撞进了栏杆边低头吸烟的人怀里。

葛德文似乎已经在这里静静地看了许久，伸出手来稳稳地接住这条人鱼，语气平淡地随口道：“小心一点。”

少年人鱼感激地看了他一眼，又见那些水手还在朝自己逼近，紧张地往他怀里缩了缩；葛德文朝他们摆摆手，示意自己能安抚这个受惊的小家伙。

他轻轻地拍着怀中少年人鱼的脊背，像平时安慰难过的茉儿那样，神秘而温和的气质显然博得了他的好感。少年人鱼蹭了蹭他的颈窝，又不知从哪里摸出一枚漂亮精致的贝壳，递到他手上期待般摇了摇尾鳍。

“送给我的吗？”葛德文有些吃惊地看了他一眼，将贝壳收进了上衣口袋，“……谢谢。”

少年人鱼点点头，又摇摇头，双手再次缠绵地搂上他的腰，眼底期待的光芒似乎更加明亮了；这下所有人都看得出来，这条少年人鱼是在向他求爱。

葛德文呆了一下，双颊有些不知所措地烧红起来。“这位先生，”安杰罗走到他身边，将没有防备的少年人鱼抱起来递给身边的水手，带着歉意的微笑道，“虽然无意打扰您的艳遇，但是这条人鱼还未成年，未成年人鱼在岸上的生存能力很差，身躯也不像成年人鱼那样近乎于不灭，脱水太久或是遭到重击，都有可能会造成死亡；为了避免人鱼在激情的时候受到伤害，我想您可以去看看那些已经成年的人鱼。”

葛德文朝他讪讪地笑了笑，摊开双手表示自己没那个意思，也没再看泳池里那些已经在朝他暗送秋波的成年人鱼一眼，裹紧他的风衣便匆匆离开了这里。

眼看甲板上被勾起欲火的人类都已经有些蠢蠢欲动，安杰罗低头和身边的水手交代了两句，又将黏在他身边的黑发人鱼哄去别人身边，这才提上他的医疗箱，悄无声息地消失在了甲板上。

我知道他应该是兴致勃勃地研究那位人鱼首领去了，虽然有点担心维利嘉的叔叔，却也清楚不会让自己重蹈覆辙的安杰罗断然不敢轻易地做什么，于是疲惫地扶了扶额头，打算先和维利嘉回去好好休息一下。

事到如今维利嘉也见到了十年前最让他牵挂的那个人，我在这艘船上最后的使命已经完成，不可预料的意外也只是我那位身份不明的人鱼母亲，是时候带着他们一起下船，在极地欢喜号遭遇那场未知的劫难之前远远地离开了。

只要安杰罗不至于在今晚搞出什么动作来，明天就有充足的时间来让我完成剩下的善后工作，趁着这些人类和人鱼狂欢的时候救出不死者号的海盗，然后就和我未来的家人们彻底告别这艘船，奔向美好的新生活。

这样的想法使我心情轻快了不少，也不再去想那些奇奇怪怪的地方，握紧维利嘉的手便从角落里走出来，想趁周围没人注意的时候悄悄溜下甲板。维利嘉显然不怎么关心那些发情期的同伴，扫了他们一眼便安静地跟着我继续走。

然而我很快尴尬地发现，这段通往舷梯的路并不算通畅，泳池和拐角边到处都是陶醉在人鱼热情中的水手，而因为夜晚人少，泳池中似乎还有不少没能及时找到性伴侣的落单人鱼，看到我们俩的时候情绪都很亢奋，主动游出水面来献媚不说，有大胆地已经勾上了我的小腿肚。

看到那条明显意图勾引我的人鱼，维利嘉的脸色黑沉了下来；而我在察觉到他的情绪时，动作极其迅速地挣开那条人鱼的双手，这才没让维利嘉抬脚把他踹回泳池去。

我看了看他，发觉那居然是不久前还在对我抛媚眼的唐巴的脸。想到十年后的大副谨慎正直的模样，又看到眼前和他相同的五官露出这种无法想象的表情，我忽然感到头皮发麻，有些说不出的罪恶感。

维利嘉瞪着他，干脆拉过我亲了起来；肖似唐巴的人鱼显然被他的气势吓到，不甘心似的在泳池边摆了摆尾鳍，终于还是悻悻地游走了。

……

不得不说人鱼这种生物就是一群为性爱而生的妖精，即便我自认为算个相当淡薄的人，却也有些受不了耳边那声声酥媚入骨的呻吟，又被维利嘉泄愤似的舔着下唇，不一会儿便双腿虚软地揽住他的腰身，起了某种不合时宜的反应。

我抬眼朝不远处的舷梯口看去，一个巡逻员正着迷地和人鱼纠缠在一起，水手服被胡乱地扔在旁边，将我们唯一的出口堵得严严实实。没有足够的厚脸皮从他们身上踏过去，我喘着气注视着面前同样情动的维利嘉，将他拉回了船灯照射不到的黑暗角落。

“维利嘉……”我的手捏在他形状饱满的双臀上，有些沙哑地开口道，“你恢复得怎么样了？”

膝盖顶入他的两腿之间，他似乎还没能熟悉这副人类躯体所带来的情欲，慌乱之下并拢了大腿内侧，秀气可爱的部位已经膨胀起来，隔着裤子灼热地与我打了个招呼。“嗯……应该已经差不多了。”同样受到某种荷尔蒙的影响，维利嘉十分难耐地在我大腿上磨蹭着，眨着迷离的眼睛轻咬了一口我的喉结，“马诺，我们做爱吧。”

我探到他臀间幽深的缝隙，那处可以容纳我的穴口已经隐约绽放开来，柔嫩而紧致地散发着催促我的热度。我伸进一根手指慢慢按摩着那些给我带来美好触感的软肉，很想就这么按着他的身子插入到极乐的最深处，可这里毕竟不是温暖舒适的客舱，夜幕中的烂漫星光偷窥者似的闪烁着，那些落单的人鱼又还都在虎视眈眈地朝这边打量，实在不是个适合做爱的好地方。

正当我还在犹豫的时候，维利嘉开始焦灼地扭动起来，舔着我的耳垂催促道：“快点快点，你又阳X了吗？”

“……”

不得不说变成人类之后的维利嘉虽然貌似比以前谨慎了不少，骨子里却依然是当初那条没羞没臊还满口荤话的少年人鱼；令人无奈的是，我那原本就硬得难受的男性在听到这句话时更加热烫起来，险些就这么在衣料的摩擦中丢盔卸甲。

知道就这么鲁莽地插入进去会让他不好受，我一边努力平复着自己的情绪，一边把维利嘉的双肩按下来，拉低裤腰露出狰狞的肉茎，凑到他嘴边低声道：

“乖，你先帮我含一下。”

维利嘉似乎吓了一跳，有些不知所措地被我湿漉漉地戳在唇角，试探着伸出舌尖舔了一下。他应该不知道人类还有这种愉悦的方式，毕竟那些发情期的人鱼除了泄欲的手段外，并不热衷和人类玩太多花样。

我示意他张开双唇，将自己肿胀发痛的男性一寸寸顶入进去，敏感的马眼触碰到湿润的舌头，便忍不住挺动着腰身抽送起来；维利嘉起初好像有些不适，吃力地把我吞入到咽喉的位置后，灵活的舌尖便如鱼得水般缠绕了上来，牙齿也轻轻刮在溢出液体的前端，显然学得很快。

“唔……”

并没有坚持太久，我发泄在他口中，看着那些腥浓的白浊从微张的红唇中溢出来，沿着精致的锁骨滑落到领口诱人的深处。他舔着唇角，将那些精液吞了下去，仰起头来朝我露出一个略带幽怨的眼神；知道他想要的是什么，我把他面对面地抱起来，又扯下那些碍事的头巾和衣物，再也顾不得这里没有柔软舒适的床铺，将他抵在栏杆边激烈地吻了上去。

他的身体仿佛天生带着令人难以自制的香甜味道，我吻过他的耳垂、脖颈、胸膛，轻轻含住了在夜风中微微挺立的乳头。“嗯……马诺……”维利嘉好像很喜欢这样的刺激，眯着眼睛抓住我凌乱的金发，将自己那圆润可爱的乳粒更深地送入到我口中，在舌尖的挑逗下发出更加令我欲望高涨的呻吟。

手指顺着他的脊背滑进饥渴得早已湿润的小穴，我抬起他的腿缓慢地插入进去，硬热的阴茎像凶器一样推开了羞涩的肉壁，直到那甜蜜的最深处。

“马诺……啊……轻一点……快……”拍打在股沟间的囊袋发出淫靡的响声，维利嘉扬起雪白的脖颈，双腿紧紧地夹在我的腰间，无声的鼓励使我更加激烈地冲撞起来，一连在他体内发泄了三回，这才心满意足地撤退出来，任由那些温热的精液顺着他的股缝色情地滑落到腿根。

维利嘉失神地被我放下来，还不能完全合拢的双腿颤巍巍地叉开，秀气的前端也和我一样射了三次，此时依然半勃着，看上去漂亮可怜；我蹲下身来埋在他的小腹前，也像他刚刚那样把这根和主人一样干净甜美的粉茎含进去，手指伸进他还未闭拢的小穴中清理出剩下的精液，又在他最敏感的位置或轻或重地按着，再度撩拨起那还未褪去的情欲。

“马诺……我不行了……不要……”

从未遭受过这种双重刺激的维利嘉显然慌乱起来，双手紧紧地按在我的肩膀，在我的吸吮下软绵绵地享受着甜美的性爱果实，又在高潮中强撑着站稳身体，被我玩弄得几乎落泪。

不论他是人鱼还是人类，不论再过上几百几十年，能看到这种表情的人也只有我而已。

他终于低泣着发泄在我口中，完全被性爱蚕食的身躯透出一层薄薄的粉色，胸膛上浸出的汗水满是高潮带来的酣畅淋漓。“宝贝……”难得看到以压榨我为骄傲的维利嘉示弱的样子，我亲了亲他的鬓角，不怀好意地笑道，“都这么爽了，还觉得我是阳X吗？”

维利嘉餍足而疲倦地窝在我怀里，闻言不满似的在我肩头咬了一口，挑眉道：“我还是人鱼的时候，你要是有刚刚的一半霸道就好了。”

他眯着眼睛像是回味了一会儿，然后用那人鱼王子独有的傲慢语气宣布道：

“既然不是阳X，以后我们天天这么做。”

“……”

我沉默着看他，又瞥了一眼自己的下半身。

曾经多少个不眠之夜还历历在目，经过了短暂的得意之后，我开始真实地感到后悔。


End file.
